What Ever Happened to Lunch?
by Pathas Li
Summary: Decided to fix this baby up. A thought on what happened to our favorite meal of the day.


Disclaimor: I don't own DB, DBZ, or DBGT, if you think that I do then drill yourself with a jackhammer because I think that you're just plain stupid. I appologize to anyone offended by this and I will snap. And anyone who takes this seriously don't ever meantion my name. I can't afford to get sued. See I'll put this up: DON'T DRILL YOURSELF WITH A JACKHAMMER. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE IF YOU DO, YOU SHALL BE RESPONSIBLE  
  
A few years ago during the season of DB.....  
  
WHAT HAPPENED TO LUNCH ANYWAY?  
  
After Goku had received training under Kami-Sama he then enterred the 23rd Tenkaichi Boudoukai, or whatever. He ended up defeating Tenshinhan in one of his battles, in which he then advanced to defeating Piccolo, Daimo's son. After the tournement Goku married Chi-chi. BUT WHO THE HELL CARES! What happened to Lunch? Our heroine trails her target, Tenshinhan.....  
  
"Let's see now," Lunch said as she looked at the two signs. "Which way should I go?"  
  
There was a fork in the road with two signs. The sign pointing to the right: TIEN IS THIS WAY. The left sign: TO A PLACE TIEN WON'T BE.  
  
"I'll just go left," Lunch said as she went to the left side.  
  
There were signs as she walked. DUMB ASS. She kept walking. TIEN IS STANDING BEHIND YOU. She turned around and saw nothing. When she turned back the sign changed. HA! YOU DUMB ASS.  
  
"That wasn't what it said the last time!" Lunch said as she scratched her head.  
  
Then the sign changed, NO I DIDN'T.  
  
Lunch kept walking, Choa-zu walked out from behind the sign as she passed. "Dammit!" Choa-Zu said enraged. "The bitch didn't fall for the fake signs, I must find a way to stop her. Then I'll marry Tien!"  
  
Lunch was standing behind him, "But you can't marry him, you're a boy."  
  
"No one knows that! ..............Yet," Choa-Zu said. "You know too much Lunch. Now you must die."  
  
When Choa-Zu turned around Lunch was already gone. "Dammit!"  
  
As Lunch walked a baby carraige, with Choa-Zu disguised as a baby in it, went flying past her. Dust went flying into the air as it passed her.  
  
"Ha. Ha. Everything's going according to plan! Ha. Ha. Ha," Choa-Zu said as the carraige passed Lunch. He was dressed in a little baby suit. "She'll see me in distress, come to help, then I'll kill her!"  
  
Choa-Zu then remembered that his plans always failed. The dust made Lunch's nose itch.  
  
"AH! AHHHHCHOOOOOOOOO!" Lunch sneezed.   
  
"Oh shit," Choa-Zu sad.  
  
Lunch was now Ranchi, she blew Choa-Zu up. Now wait a minute, where does she get this gun from? Well I know, she gets it from her-nah, I won't say it. Yes I will, she hides it in her panties! There! Now the whole world knows! But wait! Her underwhere isn't big enough! I know! She sticks part of it up her pussy. There! I said that without hesitation. Lunch likes to think that the barrel to the gun is Tien's-I am not going to say that! That's just plain distgusted. But you all know what she thinks it is, Tien's dick.   
  
Ranchi then sneezed and was Lunch again. She ended up going to a hotel. She went to bed in one of the rooms, little did she know, the room beside her's was Tien's. Lunch went to sleep and had a dream that was like Sealab 2021, or whatever it's called.   
  
Tien wakes up, "That's it! I gotta screw a girl!"  
  
Tien questions Lunch, Lunch is making great progress with the test.   
  
"Will you care if I accidently get you pregnant?" Tien said.  
  
"I won't mind," Lunch said. "As long as the kids don't touch my pussy."  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My kitty," Lunch said, she was now holding a cat. "God Tien you're sick. But do I have to let the kids suck on my puppies?"  
  
"Your what?!"   
  
"My two puppies," Lunch was holding two puppies in her other hand. "Would you rather if they sucked on my melons?"   
  
"Lunch!"  
  
"These Tien," Lunch was now holding melons. "But would you like to pet my hooters?"  
  
"Like to do what?!?!?!?!"   
  
"Tien," two owl's were perched on Lunch's shoulders.   
  
Tien was now standing in a room with a bunch of Lunches. Tien was about to question one of them.  
  
"Watch this tape Tien!" One of them said. It showed Lunch lying on her bed in her underwear answering most of Tien's questions, then she began to strip for Tien. "I put in everything that you'd want."  
  
Then the tape was spat out. Another Lunch appeared on the screen. "Tien! Lunch wants sex!"   
  
"Quiet all of you! We're copying too much off that show!"  
  
"Pick me Tien!"  
"No me!"  
"Would you like to watch the rest of the tape?"  
"Me!"  
"Sex!"  
"Pick me!"  
"Sex!"  
  
In the next scene Tien is lying in bed and Lunch is ready to hop in.   
  
"Do you want my braw off or on?"  
  
"Off."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Then Lunch woke up, "Oh dammit."  
  
What? You think that I'd actually type that stuff in? You people are sick.  
  
Lunch left her room and saw Tien walking through the street. "Tien!"   
  
Then a car hits Tien and he's rushed to the hospital.  
  
Lunch follows them the car and looks for the room Tien was in, she sneezes because the hospital was so dusty and shoots a doctor about to go into Tien's room. She sneezes again.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" Lunch said happily.  
  
Lunch put the doctors clothes on and walked into the room. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Doctor, he's in perfect condition, he's just knocked out," one of the nurses said.  
  
"I'm the doctor, I make the rules!" Lunch screamed. "Let's see..." She carefully examines his body. "That's it, his head needs to be lubricated............with my ass."  
  
"But doctor-"  
  
"Head must be lubricated with my ass."  
  
"Doctor-"  
  
"Ass lubricating head, head lubricated by ass."  
  
"All right doctor, Jesus you're sick."  
  
So the nurses had to leave the room, but then Choa-Zu ran into the room and blew it up. Lunch gets up and sneezes. Ranchi shoots Choa-Zu until he's dead.   
  
Then Tien woke up, so then Ranchi knocked him out and took him to another room. When Tien woke up he saw Lunch naked (Yes, Lunch sneezed.). So then noises were heard from the room. Tien called Dr. Gero and told him to make an android of himself. So the Tenshinhan in DBZ and GT was an android. The noises had breaks sometimes, during the destruction of Namek.   
  
So who the hell cares?  
  
Although one day Tien left and Lunch had to find him, Namek still hadn't exploded, I think there were "Four minutes" left. Lunch once again was having bad luck.   
  
She tracked Tien down at the Cell Game. In which it was at the part of the big Kamehameha fight. Tien didn't fight, his clone did, Tien just watched. Lunch searched along the battle field and sneezed from all the dust kicking up. So she turned into Ranchi and shot Cell until he was dead.  
  
That's right, Lunch killed Cell, nobody saw it, that's all. Gohan just disposed of his body. So HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I'm not done yet.  
  
So she was went to another hotel, and once again, her room was right beside Tien's. She had another dream that had nothing to do with Tien. It had something to do with waffles raiding the streets and giant corn flakes destroying the world's supply of donated blood. Then emu's began to take over the world. Then she woke up.  
  
And so she trailed him for awhile, I think its when Buu destroyed the world. So Lunch and Tien were also destroyed, then wished back, Lunch finally found Tien and they were confidentially married. I know for I was the drunk priest who comdemmed them in their marraige.   
  
And so they moved to a calm place without emus and had ten kids. Tien also figured out a good use of his third eye, but I'm not gonna tell. Ha! Ha! Then I, the almighty Pathas, conquerred all the damn emus! So Lunch left Tien cause she was bored. Tien then got sad and ate nine of his ten kids. One escaped, which became Ricker! My newest diciple, or whatever.   
  
And they all lived happily ever after. But too make a long story short, Tien fucked Lunch. THE END. 


End file.
